The Iron Fist Gang
'GANG NAME' The Iron Fist Gang 'GANG ALIAS' The Kung Fu Hustlers 'Gang Behaviour' The Iron Fist gang is true to their name. The only things they care about are battle and honorable duals.They're typically...polite. They actually ask before proceeding to take people out. They belive in the honorable fight, and the right for people to fight back. They won't start trouble but they will definitly finish. If a challenge is present or they find one, they will not hesitate to ask for a spar or death match, but they will hold a burial for the people they kill. 'Gang Rank' (From Low To HIgh) *Karate KId *Grasshopper *Bruiser *Shaolin Monk *Grandmaster *Head Grandmaster 'Which district is it in?' District 1 'Allies of the gang' Currently in debt to NightOwl. Allies of Heroes For Hire. 'Gang Occupation', Or Gang busniess Monopoly of District 1 Dojo's- 5,000 Tanz a week GMAF Sponserships- 20,000 Tanz a month Fight Club Champions - 5,000 Tanz every tournement win 'Gang Fighting Stlye' 'Choy Li Fut' Choy Li Fut (Cantonese) or Cai Li Fo (Mandarin) (Chinese: 蔡李佛; pinyin: Cài Lǐ Fó; Cantonese Yale: Choi3 Lei5 Fat6; aka Choy Lee Fut Kung Fu) is a Chinese martial art founded in 1836 by Chan Heung (陳享). Choy Li Fut was named to honor the Buddhist monk Choy Fook (蔡褔, Cai Fu) who taught him Choy Gar, and Li Yau-San (李友山) who taught him Li Gar, plus his uncle Chan Yuen-Wu (陳遠護), who taught him Fut Gar, and developed to honor the Buddha and the Shaolin roots of the system. The system combines the martial arts techniques from various Northern and Southern Chinese kung-fu systems;the powerful arm and hand techniques from the Shaolin animal forms from the South, combined with the extended, circular movements, twisting body, and agile footwork that characterizes Northern China's martial arts. It is considered an external style, combining soft and hard techniques, as well as incorporating a wide range of weapons as part of its curriculum. Choy Li Fut is an effective self-defense system,particularly noted for defense against multiple attackers.It contains a wide variety of techniques, including long and short range punches, kicks, sweeps and take downs, pressure point attacks, joint locks, and grappling. According to Bruce Lee: "Choy Li Fut is the most effective system that I've seen for fighting more than one person. It is one of the most difficult styles to attack and defend against. Choy Li Fut is the only style kung fu that traveled to Thailand to fight the Thai boxers and hadn't lost." Gang Perk Enhanced Combat The user is able to become unbelievably skilled in most known forms of fighting. They can be exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions of a variety of cultures and become advanced with their own individual methods of close quarter combat, including martial arts (from all over the world), boxing, and wrestling. They can also become superhumanly skilled in their use of weaponry. *Accelerated Development *Combination Attacks *Critical Impact *Enhanced Marksmanship *Enhanced Mauling *Enhanced Strike *Weapon Proficiency *Become skilled in multiple forms of hand-to-hand combat. *Proficiently learn multiple fighting styles. *Adapt to different methods of fighting with little to no preparation or time. Skills *Attack Cancellation *Heavy Strike *Multi-Hit Strike *Multi Strike *Razor Wind *Speed Strike *Ninjutsu *Trapping Combat 'Weapon of Choice They use' They mainly practicion in chinese weapons, being spears, broad swords, and bo staffs. They're also well versed in japanese weaponry, and gun kata's. They are also broadly skilled in the usage of chi, as being the martial artist they are, they have godly physiques and it is a vast requirement. They can manip chi down the the tiniest phsyical feature. Enemies *The Harpies *The Tanks 'Gang Background' The gang was recently founded a chinese man, who'd been tired of hearing of the dealings around the city. With Gangs running around cuasing more trouble than their worth, they decided to take the best martial artist they could gather, and give them a code. With this code, they intend to slowly weed out the good from the bad, and get nothing but results by defeating other gangs, and holding underground tourenments. 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama~ Category:Gang Category:Gangs Category:The Iron Fist Gang Category:Heroes For Hire Category:Creed Family